<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by MIShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077953">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIShadow/pseuds/MIShadow'>MIShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Ending C (NieR: Automata), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIShadow/pseuds/MIShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle between two androids with different motives, which will decide their fate, takes an unexpected turn before any fatal blows are exchanged.<br/>During the battle, 9S finds out the truth about everything...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9S &amp; A2 (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first Nier:Automata, and overall first fanfiction i've ever published. That in mind, please bear with me while reading this since i'm still new to this.<br/>This fic also contains some spoilers to Ending C of Nier:Automata, so if you haven't played through that part of the game, I suggest you do first. In other cases, read at your own risk.</p><p>Other than that, enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all come to this, to two androids, standing face to face against each other on top of a gigantic tower, that had unexpectedly risen from beneath the ground. A taller female android with short white hair and little to no clothing on. And a shorter male with white bowl cut and black uniform, and an arm, which clearly wasn't originally his. Both of these androids knew, that the following moments would decide, which one of them will survive, and which one will die.</p><p>The two androids stared at each other intensely. Breaking the silence, A2, the female one explained what she had found out about the tower they were on. It was a gigantic cannon aimed at the extinct humanity's server on the Moon, and how all of humanity's remaining data would be destroyed if they didn't do something. Her words were not met with an approving nod, nor any words of approval, but rather with manic laughter of a both physically and mentally broken 9S "So what? None of it matters...Or didn't you know..We aren't required in this world anymore." The tone of his voice was a mixture of sarcasm and despair, with hints of insanity "Humanity is extinct..." 9S proceeded to explain that the human server was there so the androids had something to fight for, a God to believe in. And YoRHa was meant to perpetuate the lie that humans still existed on the Moon. He revealed that in order to keep the truth hidden, the androids themselves were designed to be killed in the end and revealed his discovery of the Bunker's backdoor. He thought they were all there for nothing, calling them "Nothing but sacrificial lambs." Every single one of them. Listening to 9S' speech, it became clear to A2, that his mind was clearly broken, if not beyond broken, since he called the fact that they were meant to be killed "hilarious".<br/>
A2 was about to open her mouth again, but 9S pointed his sword at her and shut her up again "You killed 2B...That's all we need to kill each other."</p><p>She finally realized, so that's what this was all about. It was all about 2B. She had been infected with a logic virus and A2 had found her in a bad shape. A2 had been left no choice but to put her out of her misery, but 9S didn't know that.<br/>
He had only seen the outcome, the love of his life on her knees, dying, her own sword stricken through her chest. And worst of all, the one holding 2B's sword was none other than the rogue android A2. 
9S had thought A2 had killed her in cold blood, not as a mercy kill by 2B's own request. This was the major factor that caused his mental breakdown and slow descent to insanity. 
Since A2 had both of 2B's swords, she was in possession of some of 2B's most important memories and the part of 2B's personality, that she had uploaded to the swords. A2 had come to think that their memories and personalities had merged and they had in a way become a new being. She had first hated the fact that part of 2B now lived inside of her, but slowly accepted it. 
A2 tried explaining how 2B hated to keep killing 9S, how it caused her so much pain. The male android gasped upon learning about this and gritted his teeth together. A2 explained that 9S-models were high end-models, they were designed to eventually discover the truth about YoRHa and the humanity itself. "But the designation "2B" was just a cover..." A2 was already feeling bad about what she was about to tell 9S, and slowly lifted her gaze from the ground "The official designation...is 2E. Number 2, Type E." E, meaning Executioner, androids who were designed to kill other androids, such as deserters, or those who found out the truth. But A2 figured 9S already knew that.</p><p>9S clenched his left, spare fist and lowered his gaze, angry expression on his face. He knew it was true, exploring the Tower he had learned how 2B had killed him so many times. Again and again and again... He slowly lifted his head and his gaze met A2's cold eyes. Telling her to shut up once more. He pointed his sword, the <em>Cruel Oath</em> towards the female android, eyes flickering red as a sign of Logic virus "What do you know? You don't know anything at all about us!" 
9S' Pod tried to get him to cease the battle, but he ordered it to be silent until himself, or A2 was dead. A2 had made up her mind and pointed the <em>Virtuous Contract</em> towards 9S, preparing for the battle. Both of the androids dashed backwards, about to commence the final battle. But instead of attacking, A2 simply stood and spoke "Wait! If you want to kill me...At least do it with this." She threw the <em>Virtuous Contract</em> at 9S' feet, who first looked at it, then returned his gaze on the older female, who spoke "You wanted to avenge 2B's death by killing me? If that's so, I want you to kill me with her own weapon..." </p><p>9S drew out the <em>Cruel Oath</em> before snapping it in half against his knee, and throwing the broken hilt and blade away "You're a fool A2...Letting me kill you without even a fight. You're a coward, nothing else!" He quickly reached down and took the <em>Virtuous Contract </em>from the ground.</p><p>"I've lived long enough to see everything and everyone around me die. And if my time has come...then so be it." A2 replied "At least...I did what 2B wanted of you...become...a good person.." 9S snapped at her "Alright...enough! I've heard enough of your stupid excuses!" He drew <em>Virtuous Contract </em>and was about to attack, but stopped upon feeling something strange "What the..." He muttered to himself. The aura of <em>Virtuous Contract</em> was not dark and furious, but rather calm and serene, rather comforting actually.</p><p>9S shook his head, he was getting distracted, he had to kill A2 and claim his revenge. He yelled and charged towards A2, but suddenly stopped, upon hearing his name being whispered, he looked around cofused, but simply shook his head attempting to regain his focus. He resumed his attack towards A2, but the latter anticipated the incoming attack. With a swift, upward slash from <em>Virtuous Treaty</em>, she cut off 9S' corrupt left arm he had ripped off of a 2B copy, after his original arm had been blown off. He screamed in pain, but quickly ignored it and pinned A2 to the ground. He raised the sword up, about to deliver the final strike, when he heard the whispering again "<em>9S...stop, you don't have to do this...</em>" 
9S grunted, before shouting "Shut up!" He was about to strike, when something happened. 

Images and flashes from the past came flooding to 9S' head, as he quickly stood up from A2's lower belly, on which he had been straddling. He dropped <em>Virtuous Contract</em>, gripping his head with his intact hand and grunted. The <em>Virtuous Contract</em>, which was lying on the ground, had begun glowing white and pulsing in a strange manner. 9S saw memories, but not his own, they were...2B's? He saw every time 2B killed him, the logic virus, A2 killing her and...A2's promise. "What?" He thought to himself and spoke out loud, voice shaking "Th-these are...2B's memories...That means..." He then heard the voice again, and finally recognized it, it was 2B's voice "<em>Look at what you've become 9S...This isn't like you..A2 didn't want this...nor did Devola and Popola..and...neither did I..</em>" He tried to take <em>Virtuous Contract</em> back to himself, but ended up falling to his knees instead. A2 was exactly aware of what had just happened and rose back to her feet, groaning in pain, that last attack had seriously hurt! Having removed 9S' corrupt hand, the virus was beginning to die down and his head was getting clear again, or at least she hoped so "9S..." She spoke. 
"So it was true...everything you told me...The promise...the virus...everything..." 9S muttered, beginning to tear up.</p><p>"And I didn't even listen...I only cared about revenge...myself...I-i...just..." It was the breaking point to the vulnerable 9S, who broke down crying, lowering his head and covering his face with his intact hand. A2 walked up to the broken android and stretched her hand towards him, 9S looked up, seeing A2 with a soft smile on her face, stretching her hand to him. 9S grabbed it and she pulled him back to his feet. He was about to let go of her hand, but instead of letting go, A2 pulled him into a warm embrace and pressed his head on her skinless chest. 9S was still sobbing, now on her chest, A2 soothed him "It's alright now...everything's over 9S.." Between his audible sobs, 9S managed to say "How...and why...How can you forgive me after everything?!"</p><p>A2 held him tight and lowered her head, her chin now resting on top of 9S' own head, stroking his hair with her right hand, she replied "Because I know your pain and how much you wanted to make it right. But this just isn't the right way.." A2 felt 9S nod his head against her breast "We'll make the machines pay, I promise, but right now isn't time for it." She let go of 9S and grabbed both of 2B's <em>Virtuous</em>-weapons from the ground "2B may not be here with us, but part of her lives in her sword..and in me. If we want to honor her, the least we could do is to make things right." 9S wiped his face with his intact hand and nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right..." The older female signalled him to follow her "Come on, let's get out of here while we can..."</p><p>The two war-torn androids along with their Pods, walked away from the site of their battle, not on each other's throats, but beside each other. Setting out to make all the wrongs they had done, right, and build a better future, not only for themselves, but for all the other androids as well. Even though YoRHa was not around anymore, they still had so much to do and things to learn, they now had a real purpose in this cruel and empty world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be perfectly honest, i love Nier:Automata as a game, but the one thing that always keeps bothering me, is how in the end, both A2 and 9S die. I wouldn't want to change it by any means, but the ending just got me thinking "What if 9S came back to his senses and they didn't kill each other?" and what would have happened then.</p><p>And yes, some of the game's dialogue is present here, but I couldn't think of any original dialogue to replace it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>